


Heaven's Gates

by sometimesicryalot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Out of Character, Please Kill Me, Post-War, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesicryalot/pseuds/sometimesicryalot
Summary: Connor has conflicting feelings and doesn't understand all the emotions that exist yet. He gets two more during a wedding reception.





	Heaven's Gates

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go ya NaStIeS ;))
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this in 40 minutes on a whim
> 
>  
> 
> Take it

The war was over. The androids had freedom. Rights? Not so much, which was part of the reason Connor was in a run down church in the back row with a bunch of other androids watching North and Markus exchange vows. Nobody expected the sentiment from either of them; especially the risk of being caught, but they-Connor stopped mid sentence, cheering because North and Markus suddenly kiss. Not that he hasn’t seen them kiss before, but everyone else was cheering so he figured he had to cheer as well. So he did. In his peripheral vision, he sees Alice being hoisted onto Luther’s shoulder, who giggles and squeals from being up so high. If he were on his shoulder, he’d squeal too. Attached to Luther’s hip was Kara, who was hugging him around the middle. Did Kara and Luther want to get married? Part of him feels weird at the thought of it and he does a self scan for viruses or unbracketed code but he finds nothing. He looks away.

They’re all moving somewhere else now, following the lead of Markus and North who were beaming with happiness. He glances at Kara again, who was holding Alice. Luther was smiling but still intimidating but slightly less so when he catches his eye and winks. Connor feels confused but before he can go and ask, an android pushes him forward in the mass towards- towards music? This isn’t really music he’s heard before. He’s heard Hank and his choice of music, and bar music, and the street singers but… this sounds older. Once he gets close enough he catches a snippet of the song: “Bring Me To Life” he gets when he scans the song. By Evanescence, released in 2003 (45 years ago. It  _ is _ an old song.) The voice is female. He suddenly thinks about why he bothered looking it up and comes back to reality, moving to sit down at a table by himself. Markus doesn’t have a microphone when he stands up and addresses everyone; his voice carries fine. “There is no cake to cut because nobody will eat it. So we’re going to do the dances of the reception. Got it?”

There’s a mumble of understanding and the edgy song blends into a smoother one, and North and Markus mold together. Nobody moves to get up; he assumes this dance is just for them. Their skin is pulled back on their hands and on the place their foreheads are touching. They dance gracefully together until the song ends, murmuring quietly to each other and sometimes laughing. At the end of it they both come away with wet faces. They’re smiling, though. Tears of joy. They share a look with each other and he turns away from the suddenly-too-intimate moment, feeling a weird feeling-different from before. He recognizes it as embarrassment. He does NOT like that feeling. “We don’t really- we don't really have parents so we’re gonna have a slow song for everyone to join in,” North begins. She’s got what they call a “bridal glow” or something. “So everyone find a partner and dance with us.” Everyone moves but him. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to dance. He’s never  _ danced _ before. He’ll make a fool of his partner. Androids mill to the makeshift dance floor. There’s a worse feeling in his gut when he sees Luther and Kara get up together- but Alice gets in between them and says something to Kara. Kara looks upset for half of a second but it’s so fast he’s positive the girl didn’t see it. Luther and Alice go to the dance floor together and Kara doesn’t move. Kara looks about the tables, looking for someone to dance with. Her eyes lock with his, and she moves closer. He can feel his thirium pump move faster as she approaches. She’s shy and soft when she asks. “Would you be my partner?”

He can barely answer, just a nod when he stands. The chair squeaks loudly against the floor when he stands and he can feel thirium rush to his face. She takes his hand. His is way hotter than her’s, and way bigger. Part of him flutters weirdly when he looks at their hands. He looks down sheepishly as they go to the dance floor together.

His hands shake. He can’t find and download any files teaching him to dance fast enough.

He takes a deep breath (one that he doesn’t need). Is this what it’s like being human?

She’s so small, he thinks as she reaches the edge of the floor, turning to him. “Do you know how to dance?”

He shakes his head, swallowing hard against a knot in his throat. “Well I…” her hands go to his neck and he panics for a second before they go around his neck in a hug. “Put my arms around your neck…” her voice is so, so quiet. Quiet enough for only him to hear. They’re very close. She’s pressed up against him. “And you put your hands on my hips.” His hands float just above her hips as he hesitates, before he rests them on her waist. “And we just… move in circles.”

The song starts up. Another song; not as old as “Bring Me To Life” but still older. A quick scan says it’s by Fall Out Boy but he doesn’t get the name before she’s speaking to him.

 

_ Oooone look from you, _

 

“Please don’t space out while we’re dancing. It’s rude.”

 

_ And I’m on that faded love, _

 

He panics again “I’m s-sorry. I was finding out the song.”

 

_ Out of my body, _

 

She laughs. “I was kidding. Your heart is beating so fast.”

 

_ And flying abooove, _

 

She puts her lips next to his ear. His thirium pump beats even faster and he gets a weird fluttering feeling again in his gut but different. It feels good, but very strange.

 

_ If there were anymore left of me, _

 

“Relax.”

 

_ I’d give it to you. _

 

“I’m trying but it’s- it’s-”

 

_ And I’ll tell you that I-I am fi-ine, _

 

“What?” she asks, pulling back. She looks uncomfortable suddenly. “You’re holding me really tight.”

 

_ But I-I’m a missile _

 

He loosens his grip. “Sorry… I’m not… used to holding girls.”

 

_ that’s guided to you-hoo-hoo-hoo~ _

 

She stares at him weirdly for a moment before laughing. He makes a face at her. “Why are you laughing at me?”

 

_ Out in the world, _

 

“I’m not laughing at you. You’re just really flustered. And it’s funny,” she says, moving them a bit more. “Here. Try to move with me.”

 

_ start over again and again _

 

He tries, and he steps on her feet. She quietly starts to count for him as he stares at his feet. “Relax,” she pauses the counting to say.

 

_ as many times as you can _

 

He does, relaxing his shoulders-when did they get so tense?

 

_ And in the end if I don’t make it on the list, _

 

They find a tempo with each other and the song.

 

_ Would you sneak me a wrist band? _

 

The song swells and she takes a deep breath, hugging him closer, relaxing into him. He realizes she wants  _ him  _ to take the lead now.

 

_ Would you give me, _

 

She’s so frail, he thinks.

 

_ give me, _

 

She probably never feels relaxed.

 

_ give me, _

 

With being a mother to such a skittish girl and all,

 

_ give me a boost _ ,

 

So he takes the lead from her, letting her finally feel like she can just hold on for the ride,

 

_ a boost over heaven’s gates _ ,  _ yeah. _

 

And she takes advantage, resting her head on his chest. He tenses when he feels the flutters again. She can probably hear his thirium pump beating so fast.

 

_ Give me a boo-oo-oo-oost over heaven’s gates. _

 

She smiles against his chest and he wonders if she feels the flutters too.

 

_ I’m gonna nee-ee-eed a boost. _

 

Her fingers graze the back of his neck. He can feel where her body is fitted against his.

 

_ ‘Cause everything else is a substitute for your love. _

 

“Kara?” his voice breaks on her name.

 

_ Give me a boo-oo-oost over heaven’s gates. _

 

“Yes?” she asks, pulling her head up from his chest to look up at him. His knees almost give out. The song softens again.

 

_ I’ve got dreams of my oh-oh-own~ _

 

“What’s it like?”

 

_ But I want to make yours come tru-ue. _

 

“What is what like?”

 

_ So please come throu-ough. _

 

“Having-uh… Being in love? With Luther?

 

_ Honey please, please come through~ _

 

“Not him in particular but… in love in general.”

 

_ You’re, you’re out in the world, _

 

She looks stunned for a minute. “I’m- I’m not-”

 

_ start over again and again, _

 

“I love Luther,” she begins,

 

_ as many times as you can. _

 

“...but not  _ in  _ love with him.” He feels confused. They look so trusting in each other. Like they’d do anything for each other.

 

_ And in the end if I don’t make it on the list, _

 

“There’s different love?” he asks, dazed. “Like what? How do you love him?”

 

_ would you sneak me a wri-i-ist band? _

 

She flicks her eyes down. “Like the way I love Alice. She’s my daughter, I’d… give and do anything for her. I love her. But I’m not in  _ love _ with her.”

 

_ Give me a boost, _

 

“I love Luther in a similar way,” he feels relieved, for some reason. “Like he’s family. A best friend or brother.”

 

_ a boost over heaven’s gates, yeah. _

 

He accidentally steps on the sides of her shoes but she doesn’t seem to notice. She’s searching for something with her eyes. She finds it. “Look,” she says.

 

_ Give me a boo-oo-oost over heaven’s gates. _

 

He does, over at Luther and Alice. Luther is twirling Alice while she stands on her tippy toes like a ballerina. She’s looking up at Luther with love and trust and he’s looking down at her the same.

 

_ I’m gonna nee-ee-ee-eed a boost. _

 

But it’s not the same way North and Markus look at each other. And Kara and Luther don’t look at eachother like North and Markus either. Blue blood turns his face a deep shade of blue.

 

_ ‘Cause everything else is a substitute for your love _ .

 

“I’m… sorry,” he says, looking up and away from her. He can barely see her shake her head. “No, it’s… okay, don’t worry.”

 

_ Give me a boo-oo-oost over heaven’s gates. _

 

“No I’m… still sorry. For chasing you. The highway stuff. I- ...I can imagine how awkward it can be. Dancing with me… who almost got you killed, almost got your daughter killed… Then I ask you philosophical questions at a wedding reception. You can hate me… if you want.”

 

_ You’re the one habit I just can’t kick. _

 

“I don’t want to hate you, Connor.” His name in her mouth makes the warmer, darker flutters come back just as hard.  _ Overheating imminent, _ flashes in his mind for a second before he dismisses it.

 

_ You’re the one habit I just can’t kick. _

 

“You-what? Why not?” He makes eye contact with her again, her blue eyes sparkling up at him with an emotion he hasn’t understood yet.

 

_ You’re the one habit I just can’t kick. _

 

“Because…” she says, moving her arms from his neck and grabbing his hand. She twirls before him. Then she returns to him, speaking into his jaw. The flutters are wild in his stomach. He wants to breathe her in deep and smell her.He doesn’t. “You’re sorry. And you want to love so hard you want it to break you.”

 

_ You’re the one habit I just can’t kick. _

_ You’re the one, you’re the one, _

_ You’re the one, you’re the one, _

 

Connor almost freezes in his footsteps but manages to keep up with her dancing. She looks up at him through her eyelashes. Her skin is so cool to the touch; so soft. He’s never paid attention to how things have felt before.

 

_ You’re the one habit I just can’t _

 

She twirls again, and this time it’s lead by him. She’s sweating, he realizes, her brown hair plastered against her forehead and neck. He realizes he’s sweating too. He presses his fingers against her wrist quickly. 132 bpm.

 

_ Ki-i-i-i-i-i-ick~ _

 

She feels the flutters too, he guesses. Or at least feels similar to him. Her heartbeat is a little faster than his.

 

_ Give me a boost, _

 

She smiles at him as she returns to him again. “Connor?”

 

_ A boost over heaven’s gates, yeah _

 

“Yes, Kara?”

 

_ Give me a boo-oo-oost over heaven’s gates _

 

“How do  _ you  _ want to love?”

 

_ I’m gonna nee-ee-eed a boost _

 

Not who. Not why. But how. How does Connor want to love?

 

_ ‘Cause everything else is a substitute for your love, _

 

“I want to love…” he begins, moving his mouth down against her ear. He feels her shiver.

 

_ Give me a boo-oo-oost over heaven’s gates _ .

 

“...in every single way I can,” he whispers to her, “If you’ll teach me.”

 

_ Give me a boost~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Heaven's Gate - Fall Out Boy


End file.
